


Stargazing.

by simpforcynthia



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpforcynthia/pseuds/simpforcynthia
Summary: Gwendolyn takes Mildred on a mystery date and has a surprise for her too.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 13
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

Gwendolyn felt nervous butterflies flutter in her tummy. She had been planning this special date night for Mildred for a while. She wanted everything to be absolutely perfect for the woman that she loved with every bone in her body. 

She opened the velvet box again just to check that the promise ring she had got for Mildred was still in there. 

It had taken her a long time to pick it out for her and even longer for her to save the money to buy it. 

It was white gold with three tiny roses and green foliage on it. Dainty and beautiful, just like Mildred. 

She took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to calm herself down whilst she waited for Mildred to get home from work. 

She desperately wanted to marry Mildred but she knew that they never could be but this was the next best thing, she was promising to be hers for the rest of their lives. 

She had thought about asking Trevor to perform a little ceremony which imitated a wedding - it wasn't the real thing but it was as close as they could get, but she didn't know how Mildred would feel about it. Perhaps she would be able to gauge how she'd feel based on how tonight went. 

She heard tires over the gravel of their driveway so she knew Mildred was home. 

She lit a cigarette, taking a long drag whilst she waited for her love to come through the door. 

"Gwenny?" Mildred called out as she took her coat off once she had entered the house. 

"I'm in here, darling." Gwendolyn replied from the lounge, quickly stuffing the box into her trousers pocket. 

Mildred walked into the room, a smile on her face. "Oh how I've missed you today." She bent down to kiss Gwendolyn before pulling away and rubbing their noses together. 

"Hello darling, how was work?" She asked, stroking her cheek.

"Long and stressful. Now that I'm training to be an actual qualified nurse, they have me running around doing all of the horrible jobs. But it will be worth it in the end." She laughed. 

Gwendolyn was so proud of her for working towards getting her full nurses qualification. Once Gwendolyn was put into remission, they agreed to a fresh start and no more lies. So Mildred decided to train to become a proper nurse. 

"What time is this mystery date of yours?" Mildred asked, taking Gwendolyn's cigarette from her and taking a drag. 

"In about an hour, is that ok for you?" She asked. 

"Yes, of course. I will go and have a quick shower. What do I need to wear?" 

"Something warm, my love. I'd say a sweater, pants and boots like me." Gwendolyn replied, grinning at her. 

"Very cryptic… I love it." Mildred smirked, stubbing the cigarette out. 

"I will be ready as soon as possible." She grinned, kissing Gwendolyn again before leaving the lounge and going to take a shower. 

Once she had got out of the shower, she applied some lotion all over her skin, brushed her teeth and brushed her hair out of the style it had been in all day. It fell in soft waves around her face and she was happy to keep it down for their date. 

She made her way into the bedroom, opening the wardrobe. She spotted a cream cable knit sweater of Gwendolyn's which looked nice and warm so she took that off the coat hanger, placing it on the bed before looking for her grey, lightly checked woollen pants. 

Once she had got the clothes that she wanted to wear, she got dressed after putting a nice set of blush pink lingerie on. She always felt most confident when she was wearing nice underwear. 

After she had finished she applied some red lipstick and fixed her hat on the top of her head before grabbing her coat and heading back to Gwendolyn. 

"Is this suitable?" She asked as she entered the lounge. 

"That sweater looks familiar." Gwendolyn raised an eyebrow. "You look beautiful as always Mildred." She smiled, standing up to put her own coat on and to grab the car keys. 

She had put everything that they would need for their date in the trunk of her car earlier before Mildred came home and she was pleased to see that it was already going dark outside. 

It took them 30 minutes to drive to the destination that Gwendolyn had picked and as she pulled into a small clearing at the top of a cliff, she smiled to herself, this was going to be amazing. 

"Are we here? There isn't anything here, Gwendolyn." Mildred said, peering out of the window. 

"Just be patient, darling." She laughed, turning the ignition off and getting out of the car. 

"Stay here. No looking at what I'm doing!" She demanded as Mildred giggled, covering her eyes. 

She quickly went around to the trunk and opened it, taking the blankets and picnic basket out before closing it and going to find the perfect spot for them. 

Once she had found it, she placed one blanket down on the grass thankful that it was dry and kept the other folded in case they got cold before heading back to the car to get Mildred. 

Gwendolyn opened the car door. "Keep your eyes closed, I will guide you." She took her hands and helped her out of the car, kicking the door shut behind her. 

She guided Mildred to the spot where she had set everything out. 

There was some of Mildred's favourite foods including bologna and she had got a nice bottle of red wine for them both to drink. 

"Open your eyes, baby." She whispered, kissing her cheek. 

"Oh Gwendolyn, this is wonderful." She gushed, looking at the little set up in front of here. 

"Why here though?" She asked. 

"This is the best spot for stargazing. I thought what could be more romantic than stargazing together." Gwendolyn replied, smiling softly, taking a seat on the blanket, holding her hand out. 

"Come on, darling. Sit down." Mildred took her hand and sat down, instinctively snuggling into the older woman as Gwendolyn wrapped the blanket around their shoulders. 

It was so peaceful and the stars were just beginning to come out - Gwendolyn couldn't have picked a better time to do this. 

"Would you like some wine?" She asked Mildred. 

"Oh yes please, that would be lovely. You made bologna sandwiches for me?" She giggled, spotting the sandwiches next to the wine bottle and glasses. 

"Yes, it's your favourite, how could I not?" Gwendolyn chuckled, pouring the wine and handed Mildred a glass. 

She took a sip, savouring the flavours of the wine. "This is my favourite wine too!" She exclaimed, looking at the older woman. 

"Yes, now have something to eat." Gwendolyn replied, unwrapping the sandwiches for her and opening the other packets of food they had. 

After they had eaten and drank all of the wine, they lay down, Mildred snuggled up to Gwendolyn, her head resting on her chest as they looked up at the stars. 

"This is so perfect." Gwendolyn sighed happily, kissing Mildred's forehead. 

"Look! A shooting star!" Mildred squealed with excitement. "Make a wish!" 

Gwendolyn chuckled, making her wish as the star disappeared. 

"What did you wish for?" Mildred asked, looking up at her. 

"Well, if I tell you it won't come true." Gwendolyn replied, laughing. 

"Oh yes. Sorry I forgot for a moment." Mildred laughed. 

Gwendolyn smiled, leaning down to place a tender kiss on her lips, stroking her thumb across her cheek. 

She decided now was the best moment to give Mildred the ring. 

"Sit up with me, my love." She said taking her arm from around the other woman. 

Mildred complied, her eyebrow raising with curiosity as Gwendolyn turned to face her so they were sitting opposite each other. 

Gwendolyn cleared her throat, her heart beating wildly in her chest. 

"Um…I know we aren't a traditional couple and we don't have the same privileges as straight people, but that doesn't mean that our relationship is less meaningful." She started, nervously. 

"If this was an ordinary world and I was a man, we would be married now, potentially with children. But it is not. Not that I want to change anything about it because it's perfect in every way that it is." She continued, swallowing as her mouth had gone dry as Mildred gazed at her, wondering where this was going. 

"Mildred, what I'm trying to say is, would you promise to be mine for the rest of your life? This is as close to a marriage proposal that I can get. Sadly it will never be the real thing but I was hoping that we could have a similar sort of thing." She finally looked up at Mildred to find her eyes glassy, a tear rolling down her cheek. 

Gwendolyn pulled the velvet box out of her pocket. "This...this isn't an engagement ring. It is a promise ring. It's about us making a promise for the rest of our lives together. You are my soul mate, Mildred. I know that. I simply do not want to exist if I don't have you. So, what do you say?" She asked, nervously taking the ring out of the box. 

"You didn't even need to ask Gwendolyn. I was yours from the first day that we met. Of course I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you are everything to me. I'm sorry that we can't get married, but we don't need a piece of paper to tell us how much we love each other." Mildred giggled, more tears rolling down her cheeks as Gwendolyn slipped the ring onto her ring finger on her right hand - as she said, it wasn't an engagement ring, instead it was a promise ring so it didn't feel right to put it on her left hand. 

"This is so beautiful, Gwendolyn. Thank you so much. I love you with all of my heart." She sobbed happily. 

Gwendolyn laughed, cupping her cheeks, her thumbs brushing the tears away. 

"My love, why are you crying?" She asked. 

"Because, I am so goddamn happy. I have everything I could ever wish for. You're alive and well. We have a beautiful home together and we love each other Gwendolyn. I told you a few years ago that we would go to the ends of the earth if we had to and look at us now." She laughed, wiping her tears away before gazing down in amazement at the beautiful ring that Gwendolyn had given to her. 

"Well, I'm glad that you're happy because that makes me happy Mildred. We were destined to be together ever since the day we met and I'm sad that we didn't meet sooner but, it is what it is and at least we have each other." She replied, kissing her tenderly. 

"I love you." Mildred whispered, resting her forehead against the other woman's. 

"Come on, let's lay down and enjoy some more stars before it gets too cold and too late." Gwendolyn smiled, 

They lay there for another hour or so gazing up at the stars, Gwendolyn playing with Mildred's hair when she noticed her shivering slightly. 

"Come on, darling. You're cold." Gwendolyn said, kissing her head. 

Mildred helped Gwendolyn pack everything up and put it into the trunk of the car and then she had a thought. 

"Dance with me, Gwendolyn." She said, holding her hand out. 

Gwendolyn raised an eyebrow, laughing at her. "There's no music!" 

Mildred smirked, opened the car door and turned the radio on and some music started playing. 

"There, happy now?" She grinned, holding her hand out. 

Gwendolyn rolled her eyes playfully but took her hand and put her hands on her waist whilst Mildred wound her arms around her neck as they started swaying to the soft song playing from the car radio. 

"I wish we could get married." Mildred sighed, looking into the other woman's eyes. 

"Well, I did have an idea but I wasn't sure of how you would react." Gwendolyn replied. 

"Go on…" Mildred encouraged. 

Gwendolyn cleared her throat, licking her lips nervously. "Well, I'd thought about us having a little ceremony and having Trevor 'marry us', of course, it wouldn't be official but in our hearts it would be real. We could have it in the garden or on that beach you like to go to. I don't know, perhaps it was a silly idea…" she trailed off, avoiding eye contact. 

"Gwendolyn, look at me." The younger woman said, using a finger to tilt her lovers face towards her own.

"Nothing would make me happier." She grinned. 

Gwendolyn's eyes welled up with tears. "Really?" She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

"Yes, really!" She laughed, cupping her face to kiss her passionately. 

Gwendolyn kissed her back and lifted her up, Mildred squealing into her mouth as the older woman sat her on the bonnet of the car, her hands firmly gripping her hips. 

"Oh Gwendolyn, I love you." Mildred murmured as they kissed.

The other woman pulled away from the kiss and began to place kisses along her jawline and down her neck making her whimper.

"Let's go home. I want us to make love there, not out here." Mildred said, her voice shaky as Gwendolyn sucked on a sensitive spot on her collarbone. 

Gwendolyn lifted her head up and kissed her softly. "Come on then, let's go home." 

They both got into the car and Gwendolyn had never drove so quickly to get them home. 

Once home, they practically tore each others clothes off before making love several times until they were both too exhausted to move. 

"Best date ever." Mildred giggled. 

Gwendolyn hummed in approval, kissing her forehead as she felt her eyes grow heavy before drifting off into a peaceful sleep. 

The next day whilst Gwendolyn was at work and Mildred had the day off, she decided to go into town and have a look at what she could buy for their little ceremony. 

She entered a sweet little boutique store to see if she could find a dress suitable enough.

As she walked around, looking at the designs, she spotted several dresses that she wanted to try on. 

The first was a champagne coloured chiffon, floor length dress with a halterneck and pearl detailing around the bust area. 

The second was an ivory satin, bardot swing style with a full skirt. 

And then she spotted another one - a blush pink dress with the same style skirt as the ivory one but this had lace detailing on the bodice and off the shoulder sleeves which were ¾ length. 

"Can I help you, dear?" A store assistant approached her. 

"Ah, yes. I would like to try these dresses on, do you have them in a size 6?" She asked. 

"Ah, yes. I will go and get them. I will be two minutes." The assistant smiled before going off to get the dresses. 

Once she had returned, Mildred took them from her and headed into the changing rooms to try them on. 

One by one, she tried them all on and she was stuck between the pink and champagne dresses. So she decided to buy them both and ask Betsy's opinion of which was better.

She walked out of the changing rooms after re-dressing and took the dresses to the register. 

"Hi, I would like these two, please." She smiled at the other assistant. 

She paid for both dresses and walked out with them in a fancy bag. She felt like she was walking on air, she'd never felt happier in her whole life. 

She never thought she'd get to feel this way after her turbulent, horrifying childhood. But here she was, shopping for dresses to get 'married' to Gwendolyn in. 

She walked down the street, lighting a cigarette, heading to a jewellers. 

She wanted to get Gwendolyn a ring too and she only wished she thought of getting one previously. 

She walked inside after throwing away her cigarette, marvelling at all of the sparkling jewelry around her. 

"Can I help you, miss?" The middle-aged man asked from behind the counter. 

"Ah, yes. I'm looking for a very particular style of ring. I've lost my eternity ring and if I don't replace it, my husband will be furious!" She laughed, walking over to him. 

"I'm sure I will be able to help, what style is it?" He asked. 

"It's a white gold crossover band with diamonds and aquamarine stones." She said, nervously - not wanting to trip herself up in her lies. 

"I think I have exactly what you are looking for!" He said, putting his glasses on and opening one of the cabinets, pulling a presentation box of rings out. He lifted one up, examining it before holding out to Mildred. 

"How about this one, is it the same?"

"That's perfect!" She exclaimed. "It matches my lost ring perfectly."

She advised the man of Gwendolyn's ring size disguised as her own and paid for the ring before saying goodbye to the man and leaving the jewellers. 

She checked her watch and saw the time before heading to the grocery store to find something for dinner tonight. 

……….

"Mildred? I'm home." Gwendolyn called out as she walked through the door. "Trevor is with me too." She added, hanging her coat up before taking Trevor's and doing the same as Mildred came out of the kitchen. 

"Trevor, how lovely to see you." She smiled, kissing his cheek before turning to Gwendolyn. 

"How was work, darling?" She asked, kissing her softly. 

"It was good, I'm glad to be home though. I've asked Trevor to join us for a drink so that we can start talking through our ceremony." Gwendolyn replied. 

"That's fine, would you like to stay for dinner, Trevor?" She asked, walking back into the kitchen, them both on her heels. 

"No thanks, Bob is cooking dinner tonight, I can't stay long. It was just a quick chat about what you wanted and what date etc. really. I would love a glass of scotch though." Trevor replied. 

"Coming right up." Mildred grinned, stirring the food on the stove before pouring a scotch for Trevor and Gwendolyn and a glass of red wine for herself. 

"Right, let's get to it then, shall we?" Mildred said, sitting down next to Gwendolyn at the table, placing a hand on her thigh, softly caressing the skin above her stockings. 

"Ok, first of all. Where do you want it to happen?" Trevor asked. 

"Here." Both Gwendolyn and Mildred said at the same time causing them to laugh. 

"That's settled then." Trevor chuckled. 

"Any idea on a date?" He asked, looking at them both. 

Gwendolyn cleared her throat. "Summer is a month away so I reckon in 6 weeks time?" She suggest. Mildred nodded in agreement. "Yes, that's a wonderful idea. It will be perfect for us to hold it in the garden then."

They agreed that the ceremony would take place in exactly 6 weeks on Saturday at 3pm. 

"Thank you so much for agreeing to do this for us, Trevor. We are so grateful and you are a true friend to both of us." Mildred smiled, her eyes filling with tears. 

"Yes, I can't think of anyone better to perform the ceremony for us." Gwendolyn said.

"You're most welcome, ladies. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go home now and have dinner. I will see myself out. Have a good evening." Trevor replied, standing up. 

They bid him goodbye and Mildred served dinner for them both. 

Once dinner was finished and the dishes were done, Mildred poured them both a glass of wine. 

"There's a present for you on the side table in the lounge." She smiled, passing Gwendolyn her wine and giving her a quick kiss. 

"You didn't have to buy me anything, darling." She grinned, standing up. 

"Hush, let's go and look!" Mildred took her hand and pulled her into the lounge. 

Gwendolyn spotted the box as soon as she entered the room. Mildred quickly moved to grab it and sat down, encouraging Gwendolyn to sit next to her. 

"I don't think I could top the amazing night that we had last night but I wanted to get you a ring too, if we are going to be promised to each other for the rest of lives, I want us both to have a symbol of that." Mildred said, taking Gwendolyn's hand, opening the ring box with her other. 

"Oh Mildred, it's beautiful." Gwendolyn sniffled, getting emotional. 

"Gwendolyn, do you promise to be mine for the rest of our lives?" Mildred asked, looking into her eyes. 

"Did you even need to ask? I've been in love with you since the moment I first saw you." Gwendolyn laughed. Mildred giggled, sliding the ring onto the same finger that she wore hers on. 

She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips and Gwendolyn brought her hand up to cradle the back of her head, holding her close as they kissed more passionately. 

Gwendolyn pulled Mildred onto her lap, her hands sliding up her thighs then her back before placing her hands just below her shoulder blades and pressing their bodies together as close as possible. 

Mildred moaned into her mouth, her hands tangling in her hair. 

She pulled away, breathless. "Let's go into the bedroom." She murmured as Gwendolyn began to kiss her neck. 

"No...let's. stay. right. here." She said between kisses, grabbing the younger woman’s ass and grinding her hips, eliciting a loud whimper from Mildred.

Mildred arched her back, allowing Gwendolyn better access to kiss her collarbone as her fingers fumbled with the buttons on her blouse. 

Once the blouse was removed, she yanked the cups of Mildred's bra down, attaching her lips to one nipple, cupping the other breast with her hand.

"Gwen… Gwen." She panted. 

"What if the neighbours see?"

Gwendolyn pulled away, raising an eyebrow. "Let them see, I'm past caring now, darling." She chuckled, lifting Mildred off her lap, pushing her down to lay on the couch. 

"There, happy now?" She asked, smirking as Mildred pulled her down on top of her. 

Gwendolyn gripped her thigh, winding her leg around her, sliding her hand up her skirt, pinging the elastic holding her stockings up. 

"Don't think I didn't notice you teasing me earlier when Trevor was here." She smirked, unclasping Mildred’s bra with one hand and slipping her hand into her panties with the other, brushing her thumb against her clit very slightly. 

"I, um, wasn't teasing…" Mildred gulped, shivering as Gwendolyn slid two fingers inside of her. 

"Hmm, are you sure?" She smirked, leaning down to kiss her as Mildred squirmed beneath her. 

Mildred reached her hands around to unzip the other woman's dress, her hands pushing it off her shoulders but unable to proceed any further. 

"Let me take your dress off, Gwen." She moaned as Gwendolyn continued to tease her. 

Gwendolyn pulled away, quickly removing her dress along with Mildred's help. 

She then took the opportunity to take Mildred's skirt off so they were both just in their underwear, minus Mildred's bra. 

She looked down at the woman beneath her and felt an overwhelming sense of love for her. "I love you." She said sincerely. 

Mildred smiled, grabbing her to pull her down on top of her again. 

"I love you too, now kiss me." She demanded, craning her neck to try and reach her lips. 

Gwendolyn kissed her as she undid the suspenders holding the other woman's stockings up, tugging the stockings down her legs before removing the rest of her underwear.

Mildred unhooked Gwendolyn’s bra and pulled it off, grabbing one of her breasts and rubbing her thumb over her nipple, tugging her bottom lip with her teeth. 

Gwendolyn pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath, her fingers lightly caressing her neck and collarbone making the other woman shiver before she leant down to place wet, open mouthed kisses on the most sensitive parts of her neck, lightly sucking on the skin. 

Mildred was growing impatient, moaning as her head was spinning. She needed release so she tried to distract herself by removing the rest of Gwendolyn's underwear. 

She gasped when Gwendolyn gently bit where her neck met her shoulder, the throb in-between her legs getting harder to ignore. 

"Gwen, please…" she whimpered, even more frustrated. 

Gwendolyn chuckled, her hand moving down between her legs, lightly brushing against her centre. 

"Is this what you want, baby?" She asked. 

Mildred nodded, biting her lip so hard she thought she might draw blood. 

Gwendolyn leaned down to kiss her as she slipped two fingers inside of her. 

Mildred moaned, shuddering at the sensation before reaching her hand between them to do the same to Gwendolyn. 

The room was quiet apart from their pants and moans and the sounds of them kissing passionately. 

Mildred curled her fingers inside of the other woman, causing her to curse and her legs starting to tremble. 

Gwendolyn brushed her thumb against Mildred's clit, applying more pressure the next time, eliciting a whimper from her lips. 

They had never done this together before and it was a mystery to them both why they never had - it seemed to bring them even closer together. 

Gwendolyn could tell her lover was nearing orgasm already as she clenched around her fingers. 

"Faster, baby. I want us to finish together." She murmured as Mildred kissed her neck. 

Mildred upped the pace, rubbing her clit at the same time and she could feel her own orgasm approaching. 

"Oh god…" Gwendolyn moaned, her whole body feeling as though it was on fire. 

"Gwen…" Mildred gasped as her climax hit her like a tonne of bricks and then it was like she was floating as Gwendolyn climaxed at the same time, a euphoric feeling rushing through her veins as she moaned the other woman's name like a mantra.

As they both came down from their highs, Gwendolyn collapsed on top of Mildred but was conscious about crushing her, her head laying on her sweaty chest as Mildred stroked her hair. 

"Wow. That was...something else." Mildred laughed. 

"Mmm. It definitely was. I can't believe we've never both done that at the same time." She chuckled, lifting her head to look at Mildred. 

"I know, that will definitely be happening again in the future." Mildred blushed slightly and Gwendolyn thought her embarrassment was endearing.

"Come on, darling. Let's go and take a shower and get ready for bed." She got up off the sofa grabbing a blanket to wrap around herself. 

"I don't want to flash the neighbours!" She laughed as Mildred gasped in mock horror. 

"You're unbelievable." Mildred replied, laughing uncontrollably before following her into the bathroom. 

They took a shower together, taking the time to reflect on what was about to come in their lives and how lucky they were to have each other before getting ready for bed. 

Once in bed, Gwendolyn curled herself around Mildred, her arm draped over her waist. 

"You will never know how much I love you, Mildred Ratched and I can't wait for you to be my wife." She whispered as Mildred drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second installment of this story!  
> Enjoy :)

A month later, Mildred was spending the weekend away from home to go on a training course for her nursing certificate and she missed Gwendolyn dearly. 

She had just finished for the day and was about to get changed and do some shopping for the rest of the things for their ceremony. 

She still had to get her shoes and jewellery for the day and she wanted to get some nice lingerie. 

She put on a red polka dot summer dress with some cute little sandals and put her hair in an updo as it was so hot before applying some fresh lipstick and putting her sunglasses on before heading out of her hotel room and taking the elevator down to the bottom floor. 

She left the hotel and looked at the street signs to find out where the stores were. 

"Phoenix is bigger than I thought." She muttered, lighting a cigarette and walking in the direction of the stores. 

Several hours later and she entered the hotel room with more shopping bags than she could count, exhausted but happy that she finally got everything that she needed. 

She had found some gorgeous shoes that were perfect to match her champagne dress as she had finally chosen the dress and was having it altered and the style changed to off the shoulder lace sleeves just like the pink dress as she had fallen in love with that style but wanted to keep the champagne dress. Luckily the seamstress had the exact same colour fabric and lace as the dress and she was going to add all of the embellishments along with a few more to the same area once she had worked her magic.

They were killer heels but worth it for just the one day and she couldn't wait to wear them.

She put them on once in the hotel room to try and break them in a little before laying the rest of her purchases out on the bed.

She saved getting the lingerie out of the box until last. This was going to blow Gwendolyn's mind. She giggled to herself, skimming her fingers over the satin of the corset. 

She had chosen underwear in a nude-ivory colour and sheer stockings to match and she couldn't wait to wear them. 

She had picked up a few other things like more underwear for every day wear as it was on sale and another pair of shoes. Gwendolyn was always complaining that she had too many but she had an addiction to buying shoes and she couldn't resist them.

Finally, she inspected the jewellery that she had purchased. Pearl stud earrings along with a string of pearls to wear around her neck. She wasn't sure if she wanted to wear a bracelet yet so she had decided to not buy one. 

She had got Gwendolyn a few gifts too whilst out shopping - a new blouse and some lipstick which she adored but refused to buy because of the price, some more expensive wine than they usually drank, some sandalwood and frankincense bubblebath and some lavender candles for when they took a bath together.

She had also got some little decorations to put around the gazebo that they were holding their ceremony in - some paper flowers on string, some paper lanterns to hang from the ceiling and some other cute things that caught her eye. 

She was incredibly pleased with her purchases and couldn't wait give Gwendolyn her gifts. 

She packed everything away and began to undress to go and take a shower but there was a knock at the door. She grabbed her satin robe and quickly put it on and opened the door. 

"Surprise!" Gwendolyn cheered, holding a bottle of wine up. 

"Gwen, what are you doing here?" She laughed, throwing her arms around her partner and kissing her cheek several times before pulling her into the room and shutting the door. 

"I hated the thought of you being lonely and I missed you so much so I thought I'd surprise you!" Gwendolyn grinned, placing the wine down before grabbing Mildred by her robe and pulling her closer, kissing her passionately. 

Mildred was a little surprised but wound her arms around her waist and kissed her back before pulling away. 

"I was just about to take a shower, do you want to go out to dinner?" She asked. 

"That would be lovely. I will just freshen up and get changed." The older woman replied. 

"Ok, no peeking in the shopping bags!" She called as she walked into the bathroom to take a shower. 

Gwendolyn had a look around the hotel room before getting her clothes out to wear to dinner. She chose some linen pants and a floaty short sleeved blouse as it was so hot here in Arizona. 

Mildred emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body and Gwendolyn raised an eyebrow. 

"How about we skip dinner and go straight to desert?" She suggested, running her hand up the inside of Mildred's leg once she was standing near her. 

"As much as I would love to, I'm really hungry so if I don't eat something I'm afraid I will pass out." Mildred laughed. 

"You're so sensible." Gwendolyn chuckled, standing up and cupping her chin, kissing her tenderly before pulling away. "I'll be five minutes." She said before going into the bathroom.

Mildred pulled yet another summer dress out, this time is was a navy blue floral one and some underwear and quickly got dressed whilst she waited for Gwendolyn to finish getting ready too. She applied some light make up but couldn't be bothered to do a lot because of the heat. 

Just as she finished doing her make up, Gwendolyn came out of the bathroom and proceeded to change her clothes. 

Once both finished, Mildred grabbed her purse and Gwendolyn her little clutch bag and they headed out, leaving the hotel. 

"What are you in the mood for, darling?" Gwendolyn asked. 

"Hmm, Italian?" Mildred suggested. 

"Italian it is." Gwendolyn grinned, linking her arm through Mildred's as they went in search of a restaurant. 

"I wish I could hold your hand." Mildred sighed. "I know, darling. We will be able to someday." Gwendolyn replied, smiling at her. 

They eventually reached a little Italian restaurant that Mildred had spotted a went inside to be greeted by a young girl who gave them a strange look after noticing their arms linked together. 

"Table for two, please." Gwendolyn said, clearing her throat. 

The girl picked up two menus. "Of course, follow me please." 

Mildred and Gwendolyn followed her to a secluded booth out of view of the rest of the tables. 

The girl placed the menus down on either side of the table. "A waitress will be along shortly to take a drinks order."

"Thank you very much honey." Mildred grinned, sitting down as she admired the decor. 

"This is a really nice place, Gwen. What do you think?" She asked. 

"Yes, it's lovely. Did you see the way that girl was looking at us?" She frowned, lighting a cigarette. 

"Don’t think too much of it, it's not like we were making out in front of her." Mildred placed her hand over Gwendolyn's. 

"I know, I just hate being judged for something that I believe is very natural. People can't help who they fall in love with." 

"Come on now, let's not let one silly thing ruin our night, my love." Mildred tried to cheer her up a little before moving her hand as the waitress walked over. 

"Hello, my name is Lydia and I will be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" She asked, smiling at them both.

"I'll have a dirty martini. What do you want, Mildred?" Gwendolyn asked.

"I'll have a sloe gin fizz please." Mildred smiled at the server. 

She scribbled it down on her little notepad, making a note of their table number. "Coming right up." She smiled before walking away. 

"I still can't believe you're here to be honest. I wasn't expecting you to knock on my hotel room door." Mildred laughed. 

"Well, I couldn't stand being away from you. I was so lonely last night so I took a days holiday and travelled here. I know we will be going home tomorrow but it was worth it to see the look on your face." Gwendolyn smiled, hooking her ankle around Mildred's under the table. 

The server came back with their drinks after they had chatted a little more and decided what they wanted to eat. 

They ordered and once the food had arrived, Mildred was famished so she couldn't wait to tuck in. 

Several hours later they left the restaurant, slightly tipsy from all of the alcohol consumed - they'd had a few more cocktails each and two bottles of wine and the effect of all of this hit them once they got outside. 

"Wow. I didn't realise we drank so much until we got out in the fresh air." Mildred giggled, stumbling slightly. 

Gwendolyn quickly grabbed her arm to stop her from falling over. "Careful, baby. I don't want you injuring yourself." She wound her arm around her waist to try and keep them both steady as she was feeling a little wobbly herself. 

"I looooove you Gwenny. You're the best person ever." Mildred crooned in her ear causing Gwendolyn to laugh loudly. 

"I forgot how silly you get when you're drunk. I love you too, darling. Come on let's get you back to the hotel and to bed."

"Oh Miss Briggs, how very forward of you!" Mildred snorted with laughter before pressing a kiss to Gwendolyn’s neck, completely forgetting that they were in public. 

"I think we both know that you could take me to bed anytime Gwen. I would never ever ever complain." Mildred smirked as they walked down the street, Mildred stumbling several more times. 

"Why is everywhere so far away when you're drunk? I can just about remember where the hotel is." Gwendolyn grumbled, trying to focus her best on making sure they went back to the correct hotel. 

As they were walking on the sidewalk, some guys in a car were driving down the street and beeped their horn at them, jeering out of the window. 

"Oh, for gods sake." Mildred rolled her eyes before sticking her middle finger up at them. 

"Mildred, come on!" Gwendolyn couldn't help but laugh at her actions and pulled her along the sidewalk quicker, the hotel now in close proximity. 

Gwendolyn was surprised that they managed to make it up to the room in one piece because as soon as they stepped into the elevator, Mildred slid down the wall, clearly too drunk to hold herself up any longer. 

Gwendolyn practically carried her to the hotel room and unlocked the door before stumbling inside, Mildred laughing uncontrollably. 

She deposited Mildred on the bed, sweaty and exhausted from the activity and heat of summer. 

"Thank god we are back here. You're very drunk, darling." Gwendolyn said whilst helping Mildred to get undressed. 

"Are we going to have sex?" Mildred asked, looking up at her. 

Gwendolyn's fingers fumbled with the zipper on the other woman's dress. "I don't think you're in any fit state right now. As much as I'd love to, I think you should go to sleep, my love. We have an early flight tomorrow." Gwendolyn cupped her cheek before bending down to give her a kiss. 

She pulled away and noticed Mildred was pouting. "Okay, no sex for me." She said like a petulant child. 

Gwendolyn couldn't help but laugh at her as she pulled the satin nightgown over Mildred's head. 

"Come on, lie down. I will be back in a minute." She said, pulling the bedcovers back before going into the bathroom.

Once she had come out, Mildred was practically asleep already. Gwendolyn stopped in the doorway and just admired the amazing woman in front of her. She was a lot to handle when she was drunk but she didn't love her any less. 

She quickly put on some light pyjamas and climbed into bed. 

Mildred automatically curled up next to her, resting her head on Gwendolyn’s chest as she wound her arm around her. This was Mildred's favourite position to sleep in. 

"Goodnight my darling. I love you." Gwendolyn whispered, kissing her forehead. 

Mildred muttered something incoherently which Gwendolyn was sure was I love you too. She smiled to herself and held Mildred tighter before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Mildred awoke to the smell of coffee and pancakes. 

She sat up, holding her head. "Oh god, I feel like I've been hit over the head with a sledgehammer." 

Gwendolyn turned to face her, chuckling. "Somebody had a few too many cocktails last night." She walked over to the bed with a tray for Mildred. 

"I don't think I can eat right now but I'll take the coffee." Mildred grumbled.

"You need to eat something, darling. We have to fly home." Gwendolyn insisted. 

Mildred sighed petulantly, picking a fork up off the tray that Gwendolyn had set down and tried some of the pancakes. "Ok, you were right. These are so good." 

Gwendolyn smirked, kissing her forehead. "Mildred Ratched admitting defeat? I never thought I'd see the day."

Mildred mocked her rolling her eyes before shovelling some more pancake in her mouth. 

"I'm going to take a shower, my love." Gwendolyn said, heading towards the bathroom. 

Mildred sat there, eating the pancakes and drinking her coffee before getting out of bed and taking her nightgown and underwear off before sneaking into the bathroom. 

She tiptoed across the floor and opened the shower door making Gwendolyn shriek in surprise. 

"Mildred you almost gave me a heart attack!" She placed a hand on her chest as Mildred laughed, pushing her against the wall. "Sorry, I'm sure I can make it up to you." She said before crashing her lips onto Gwendolyn’s. 

Gwendolyn was shocked but kissed her back, wrapping her arms around her, pressing their naked bodies together. 

Mildred snaked her hand between them, cupping her breast and tweaking her nipple with her thumb and forefinger. Gwendolyn inhaled sharply, biting her lip. 

"Mildred, we need to be at the airport in a few hours…" she trailed off as Mildred kissed down her torso, lathing her tongue over each nipple before dropping to her knees. 

"Guess I'll have to be quick then." She smirked, running her hands up the back of Gwendolyn's thighs, placing kisses on each hip bone and the top of her thighs. 

"Stop teasing." Gwendolyn said through gritted teeth as Mildred lifted one of her legs and placed it over her shoulder, flicking her tongue against her clit lightly. 

The older woman groaned and placed her hands on Mildred's head, pushing her mouth closer to her centre. 

Mildred moaned against her which made Gwendolyn’s legs weak. Mildred placed both hands on her ass to keep her steady as she flicked her tongue faster in different directions making Gwendolyn shriek in pleasure, grateful that the water was drowning out any sounds they were making. 

She hummed as Gwendolyn gripped her hair and she loved how responsive she was - she was putty in her hands because she knew exactly how to make her tremble and scream her name. 

She moved one of her hands and used her now free hand to massage her clit with her thumb, making her legs tremble. She applied more pressure as her tongue entered her all the way, lapping around and tasting every bit she could get her mouth on.

She could feel Gwendolyn's thighs clench around her head, knowing she was close. She moaned against her, the sound vibrating against her centre. 

"Fuck… Mildred…" Her chest was heaving and she was surprised she was still standing. 

Mildred pushed two fingers inside of her, making a 'come hither' motion which brushed against her g spot. 

She felt the other woman's walls clench around her fingers and upped the pace as Gwendolyn bit down on the back of her hand as she came, moaning louder than Mildred had ever heard before. 

She moved away to stand up once her lover had recovered, standing on her tiptoes to kiss her forehead before wrapping her arms around her and holding her close as Gwendolyn got her breath back. "I love you." Gwendolyn murmured, nuzzling against her neck. 

"I love you too, more than I can ever say." Mildred whispered. 

Once they had gotten out of the shower, they got dressed into some comfortable clothes for their flight back home. 

They left the hotel separately to not raise any suspicion and made their way to the airport. 

Gwendolyn had upgraded them to first class without Mildred knowing and when they got their boarding passes she asked the assistant at the desk if they'd given her the incorrect one by mistake. "No, ma'am. That's correct. You have been upgraded to first class seated next to a Ms. Gwendolyn Briggs." The assistant smiled. "Enjoy your flight."

Mildred walked over to where Gwendolyn was waiting for her. "Did you do this?" She laughed, waving the boarding pass. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, darling." Gwendolyn smiled, acting innocent. 

"Hmm, sure." Mildred raised an eyebrow. "Come on, let's get some food before our flight."

Several long hours later they arrived home. It was late at night and they were both exhausted. 

"I'm going to make some tea, do you want any Mildred?" Gwendolyn asked, taking her shoes off and hanging her jacket up. 

"No thanks, I have some gifts that I want to give you before we go to sleep. I'll take the bags into the bedroom."

She entered the bedroom and took her clothes off, changing into a negligee and robe, brushing through her hair before going into the bathroom to freshen up. 

Once she had come out of the bathroom, Gwendolyn was already in the bedroom, changing into some pyjamas. 

Mildred got into bed, holding the gifts close to her. Gwendolyn joined her a few minutes later. 

"Here you go, my love." Mildred smiled, handing the bags over to Gwendolyn. 

"What are these for?" The older woman chuckled, opening the first bag containing her blouse and lipstick. "Mildred… you shouldn't have spent so much money on me!" "Oh hush and open the rest." Mildred demanded, giggling. 

Gwendolyn opened the rest of the gifts and she was in love with every single one of them. "Thank you so much, darling. They're perfect, just like you." She leaned over to kiss Mildred tenderly, cupping her cheek. 

"You're welcome, I just wanted to buy you some nice things." Mildred smiled as Gwendolyn placed her gifts back in the bags and set them down by the side of the bed, too exhausted to move them elsewhere. 

She finished her tea off before snuggling under the comforter, Mildred curled up next to her as usual - they always slept cuddled up to each other and the feeling was very comforting to Mildred as she had suffered terribly with nightmares for years but Gwendolyn seemed to make her feel safer than she had ever felt in her life.

"Goodnight, I love you infinitely." Mildred whispered. 

"I love you more than words can say." Gwendolyn replied, drifting off to sleep seconds later. 

Mildred watched as she fell asleep, taking a minute to reflect on how lucky she was. "I can't wait to be your wife." She whispered, not sure if Gwendolyn could hear her or not, she didn't care that they never could get married officially but they didn't need a piece of paper to show how much they loved each other. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving this on a bit of a cliffhanger, I just wanted to break it up 🤭

The day had finally arrived. 

It was the day of their ceremony and Mildred felt nothing but excitement. She couldn't wait to see the look on Gwendolyn's face when she saw her again in just over an hours time. 

She had finished doing her make up - it was light and natural as she didn't want to overdo it. She applied some nude lipstick checking everything was perfect before moving on to style her hair. 

She knew Gwendolyn loved it when she wore her hair down so she had kept it in rollers overnight and proceeded to take them out so her hair fell in big bouncy curls. 

She braided the top part into a sort of halo around her head before weaving some delicate little flowers into the braid. 

As soon as she was finished she saw that the ceremony was soon to start so she stood up and took her robe off. 

She had already put the underwear on that she had purchased in Arizona so all she needed to do was slip into her dress. 

Betsy decided to knock on the door as Mildred was struggling to zip the dress up. 

"Come in!" Mildred called and Betsy proceeded to enter the room. 

"Help. I can't reach the zipper." She laughed. 

Betsy zipped the dress up before taking a step back as Mildred put her shoes on. She turned to face the other woman. 

"How do I look?" She asked, suddenly starting to feel nervous. 

"Mildred, you look stunning. Gwendolyn isn't going to be able to take her eyes off you." Betsy grinned. 

"Come on, let's go out into the garden now." She grinned in reply after spraying some perfume. 

Betsy offered her arm and Mildred linked one arm through hers as they left the bedroom and made their way out into the garden under the gazebo. 

All of their close friends were there but there wasn't too many people as Mildred didn't want it to be overcrowded. 

Mildred locked eyes with Gwendolyn and felt her eyes tear up already. She was reminded of the first time that they had met and the way Gwendolyn had looked at her when the governor decided to feel her up. 

Gwendolyn's jaw dropped, unable to stop looking at the stunning woman walking towards her, struggling to keep her emotions in check also. 

Mildred admired how beautiful Gwendolyn looked- she was wearing the blouse that Mildred had got for her in Phoenix along with a pair of light grey pinstripe pants, her hair in an updo and her make up light and natural like Mildred's. 

After the ten longest steps of her life, Mildred finally reached Gwendolyn, turning to hug Betsy and kiss her cheek. "Thank you, dear Betsy." She whispered before taking Gwendolyn's offered hand. 

"Y...you look absolutely breathtaking, Mildred." Gwendolyn stuttered, her voice cracking as she became more emotional. 

Mildred wiped a tear away with her thumb. "So do you." She smiled, cupping her cheek as Trevor cleared his throat to start the ceremony.

"Thank you for joining us on this very special day for two ladies that have a special place in my heart. I'm sorry that this cannot be done in a church or elsewhere but I have done my utmost best to keep it as authentic as possible." Trevor spoke, looking at them both. 

"Right, let's begin!" He cleared his throat again before beginning to speak.

"We are gathered here today to witness this very special and precious promise that Gwendolyn and Mildred are going to make to each other." 

He turned to Mildred. "Mildred, do you promise to always take care of this woman and cherish her?" He asked. 

"Always and forever." Mildred replied.

"Do you promise to love, respect and protect her?" He asked. 

"Without a doubt, always." Mildred grinned as a tear ran down her cheek. 

"Do you promise to support her in sickness and in health?" 

"We've already been through so much together, I wouldn't want to change a thing so, yes, I do." Mildred squeezed Gwendolyn's hands, unable to stop smiling. 

Trevor proceeded to ask Gwendolyn the same questions and in turn, Gwendolyn replied with her answers. 

"Now, I believe you have both written some vows. Mildred, would you like to go first?" He turned to the younger woman. 

She nodded before taking the piece of paper from Betsy with her vows written on it. 

She swallowed before beginning to speak. 

"Gwendolyn. You have taught me so many things and completely changed my perspective on life. I believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together. With my whole heart, I promise myself to you, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you, and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person—my love and my life, today and always." Mildred barely held her emotions together as she spoke the words, her voice wavering several times throughout the recital of the vows and Gwendolyn was an emotional wreck, Mildred's words meaning so much to her. 

She managed to compose herself as Trevor asked for her to say her vows. 

"Mildred. I don't even know where to begin. From the first time I ever saw you, I knew that you were going to be the greatest love of my life. Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable. 

I promise to be your lover, companion, and friend,

Your ally in conflict,

Your greatest fan and your toughest adversary,

Your comrade in adventure,

Your student and your teacher,

Your consolation in disappointment,

Your accomplice in mischief.

This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things." She finished, wiping a few tears away, looking directly at Mildred as though there was nobody else in the room. 

"I love you." Mildred mouthed, desperately wanting to kiss her. 

"Gwendolyn, Mildred - you are both now promised to each other for the rest of your lives together. I'm so happy to see you complete this chapter together. I believe you do have some rings?" He asked. 

"Ah, yes." Mildred said taking the ring box containing Gwendolyn's ring.

She took it out and took Gwendolyn's left hand before sliding the ring onto the finger where a wedding ring traditionally goes. It was a delicate white gold band with filigree detailing. 

Gwendolyn proceeded to take Mildred's hand and slid her ring onto the same finger that hers sat. Mildred's matched the promise ring that Gwendolyn had given to her on the night that they went stargazing - it was wishbone shaped so they could both sit on the same finger. 

"I guess you can now both, kiss the bride." Trevor chuckled. 

Mildred giggled, moving closer to Gwendolyn, pulling her in for a passionate kiss as their guests cheered and whistled. 

"I love you so much." Gwendolyn whispered, kissing her again. 

Their guests threw confetti over them and Mildred giggled pulling away. 

A few hours later, they had had some food and the drinks were flowing. It was time for them to say a few words. 

Mildred stood up. "Ahem. I just wanted to say, thank you so much for being here, each and every one of you. This means so much to Gwendolyn and I. Thank you for celebrating this special day with us and we hope you continue to have a brilliant time!" She finished, raising her champagne flute up. "A toast to this stunning woman who has agreed to be mine for the rest of her life. To Gwendolyn!" 

There was more cheering and whistling as everyone raised their glasses in a toast. 

Gwendolyn stood up and grabbed Mildred by the waist, kissing her softly. 

"I don't even know how I can top those lovely words. Thank you for being here, you have no idea how happy we are that you could share this day with us." Gwendolyn said before taking a sip of her champagne. 

"And my beautiful Mildred, thank you for agreeing to be mine. I will love you until I take my last breath." She looked down at Mildred, a tear rolling down her cheek. "You have shown me what true, deep love is." 

Mildred sniffled, smiling the brightest she had ever smiled before. 

"Now come on everyone, let's have a dance and get drunk!" She laughed, grabbing Mildred's hand to go out into the middle of the tables to dance with her. 

'Love Me Tender' which was their favourite song started playing and Mildred wrapped her arms around Gwendolyn's neck, both of them totally wrapped up in each other as they swayed gently to the song.

"Have you enjoyed today?" Gwendolyn asked the younger woman. 

"I've loved every single minute of it. It has been amazing, my love." She replied, kissing her softly. 

"I can't wait to bury my face in-between your legs later." Gwendolyn whispered in her ear. 

Mildred shivered with excitement. "Calm down, there will be plenty of time for that." She giggled, kissing her again. "I love you, Mildred." Gwendolyn said sincerely. 

"I love you too. So so much. More than I've ever loved anyone in my whole life." 

The song ended and a more upbeat one started playing so their other guests joined them to dance, the drinks flowing aplenty and everyone having a really good time. 

Several hours later, they were on their flight to Hawaii - two weeks in paradise for their 'honeymoon'.

Gwendolyn had managed to keep it a secret so far from Mildred where they were going and what she had planned for them.

She had rented them a little cabin with their own private beach/cove so nobody could bother them and question them being two women staying in the same place together. 

Mildred was asleep, her head resting on Gwendolyn's shoulder as she was exhausted from the day's events. It was time to land so Gwendolyn gently shook her awake to put her seat belt on. 

"Darling, come on. We are landing now." She said quietly. 

Mildred moaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Where are…" 

She trailed off as the pilot spoke over the intercom,"Welcome to O'hau." 

Mildred's jaw dropped. "You didn't. I can't believe this."

Gwendolyn smirked, admiring how happy Mildred was right now. 

Mildred looked outside through the window like an excited child. "Gwendolyn, this is beautiful!" She exclaimed. "Thank you so so much. I don't know how I'm ever going to top this." She laughed, wanting to kiss her so badly right now but she couldn't. 

Gwendolyn squeezed her hand as the plane began to descend lower.

They landed and got their luggage before jumping into a taxi. Gwendolyn gave the address of where they were staying, holding Mildred's hand throughout the journey. 

50 minutes later, the taxi driver stopped. 

"Come on, Mildred. Its a little bit of a walk from here." She paid the taxi driver and gave him a tip before they retrieved their luggage from the trunk. 

They walked across the beach when Mildred spotted their little cabin in the distance. "Is that ours?" She asked, unable to see very far as it was dark. 

"Yes, that's ours. Welcome home for the next two weeks." Gwendolyn grinned.

They finally reached the cabin and Gwendolyn opened the door, switching the light on as they entered. 

"This is magical." Mildred said in complete awe. 

There was a huge four poster bed with sheer white organza curtains around it with so many pillows - probably more than what was needed and it looked so comfortable and inviting, she couldn't wait to jump on it later.

She looked around, her luggage dropped on the floor and forgotten. She peered inside the bathroom which was pretty standard and then she ventured over to the little kitchen situated there and opened the fridge to find it stocked full of food and alcohol. "This is the best vacation ever." She giggled, pulling a bottle of champagne out of the fridge. 

"Would you like a glass?" She asked. 

Gwendolyn nodded, kicking her shoes off before proceeding to take her clothes off to go and take a shower.

Mildred found some glasses and placed them on the sideboard before opening the champagne.

Much to her surprise, it sprayed everywhere. The front of her dress was soaked and because it was an ivory colour it had become very see through. 

Gwendolyn placed a hand over her mouth as she laughed. "Oh, Mildred." 

"My dress is going to be ruined!" She whined. 

"I planned on tearing it off you any minute now, anyway." Gwendolyn smirked, walking over to her and lifting her up onto the sideboard, kissing her passionately. 

"Mmm, champagne tastes good on you." There were a few droplets left on her cheek so Gwendolyn wiped them off with her finger before placing the same finger in her mouth, sucking the champagne off it before kissing her again, Mildred tangling her hands in the other woman's hair. 

"I should really wipe up the mess on the floor." Mildred panted as Gwendolyn began to kiss her jaw. 

"Don't you dare, I've been wanting to do this all day." Gwendolyn demanded, grinding her hips against Mildred's. 

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4.

"Gwen…" Mildred moaned as she squirmed. Gwendolyn gripped her hips tightly, biting the skin along her collarbone delicately, making Mildred suck in a shaky breath. 

"Please…" she whimpered. "Please, what?" Gwendolyn asked, beginning to undo the buttons of Mildred's dress. 

"Touch me." She groaned, every nerve ending in her body standing to attention. 

Gwendolyn peeled the wet dress from her shoulders and saw the underwear that Mildred had selected in Arizona. 

"Oh my…" She felt as though she had died and gone to heaven. "Holy shit, Mildred. Are you trying to kill me?" She asked as she ran her fingers over the satin of the corset. 

"Nope." Mildred giggled, getting down from the sideboard, grabbing Gwendolyn's hand and leading her over to the bed. 

They got tangled in the drapes, laughing at each others eagerness. "Ah! I'm stuck!" Mildred shrieked, Gwendolyn laughing uncontrollably, unable to comprehend how much she loved this dorky woman in front of her. 

Gwendolyn eventually managed to free her, Mildred attacking her with kisses to show her gratitude before grabbing the older woman’s shoulders and pushing her onto the bed. 

As soon as she landed on her back, Mildred was straddling her waist, a wicked smile on her face. 

Gwendolyn grabbed her ass with both hands, pushing her hips against Mildred's, moaning as she sat up and kissed the younger woman passionately. 

Mildred gripped the front of Gwendolyn's blouse to steady her, their tongues and teeth clashing as they kissed like it was their first kiss all over again. Mildred quickly unbuttoned the other woman's blouse, tugging it off and casting it to one side. 

She groped one of her breasts, pinching her nipple lightly through the lace of her bra causing Gwendolyn to gasp into her mouth. 

"Please don't take the corset or suspender belt off." Gwendolyn begged, her hand tangling in Mildred's hair. 

"Your wish is my command." Mildred smirked, climbing off her lap. 

"Take the rest of your clothes off Gwen." She bit her lip as she slid her panties down her legs. Gwendolyn complied, she was now naked. Mildred looked at her lover’s body, unable to believe how lucky she was. 

"Lie down, darling." Gwendolyn said softly, kissing Mildred, her hand cupping her cheek. 

Mildred complied, propping herself up on her elbows. She could feel the anticipation building inside of her and found herself squirming as she grew impatient. 

Gwendolyn joined her on the bed, grabbing one of her legs by the ankle, kissing the skin through her stockings which made Mildred shiver in delight. 

She moved her other hand closer to her centre, her fingers dancing lightly over the skin there, her fingers very briefly pressing against her clit. Mildred jolted, not expecting her to do that. 

"Gwen, please… stop teasing for goodness sake." She whined, desperate for release. 

Gwendolyn smirked and turned her head to bite the skin of her inner thigh above the stocking as she had finished kissing one leg. 

She sucked the skin after biting it, leaving a large red mark on the porcelain skin there, her fingers rubbing against the younger woman’s clit more vigorously. 

Mildred was losing her mind, she could feel her orgasm building already - after only a few simple touches from Gwendolyn. 

Gwendolyn grabbed the younger woman’s leg and placed it in between her own, adjusting to the position so that their centre's met.

She wiggled her hips a little, causing Mildred to gasp and moan at the friction. "Wow… that feels amazing." She panted as Gwendolyn did it again, this time moaning herself. 

Mildred ground her hips against the other woman's, the sensation amazing for both of them.

Mildred lifted her leg up higher bringing them closer together, the electrifying feeling coursing through her veins as Gwendolyn moaned her name, gripping her thighs so tightly her knuckles were turning white. 

She dipped her head down to kiss Mildred passionately as they continued to move in synchronisation with each other, the sound of their moans and passionate kisses reverberating off the walls of the cabin. 

"I love you." Gwendolyn whispered, moving her hips a little faster, feeling her climax building up in her belly. She moved her lips to the swell of her lover’s breast, kissing and sucking the skin there, leaving little marks over the tops of her breasts.

"Oh my god… I love you too." Mildred moaned loudly, quickly covering her mouth to quieten the noises. 

"Don't cover your mouth, baby. Nobody can hear us." She encouraged the younger woman, kissing along her jawline. 

"Gwen, I...I." she stuttered as she raked her nails down the older woman's back, Gwendolyn hissed at the pain but found it immensely pleasurable at the same time.

She reached a hand in between them to grab one of the younger woman's breasts, tweaking the nipple. Mildred dug her nails into Gwendolyn's back, her hips bucking wildly. 

This triggered the older woman's orgasm, Mildred following seconds later, shrieking Gwendolyn's name, the same euphoric feeling rushing through her veins but this time, it felt like it was amplified ten times over. 

Gwendolyn's climax was so intense she couldn't even utter a word or make a sound, her body felt paralysed, yet her legs were trembling at the same time. All she could hear was the sound of her heart racing as the rest of the noises coming from Mildred faded away.

They were both extremely sweaty and exhausted but it was worth it. Once they had calmed a little, Gwendolyn untangled herself from Mildred and flopped beside her, her arm thrown over her eyes as she tried to calm her racing heart. 

"Holy shit, Gwendolyn. That was intense." She giggled. "Can you help me out of this corset? I can barely breathe." 

Gwendolyn nodded, managing to muster up the energy to sit up. 

She undid the satin ribbons holding the corset together and Mildred removed it before moving to snuggle up to the older woman. 

"Fancy a late night swim?" She asked, looking up at her. 

"That sounds amazing. Have you ever been skinny dipping, Mildred?" She asked, stroking the younger woman's cheek.

"I haven't. Are we going skinny dipping? What if someone sees us?" She suddenly became anxious, not wanting them to get into trouble or for anyone to see them.

"Well, I may have rented the cove slash beach out along with the cabin so nobody can come onto it whilst we are here…" Gwendolyn said as Mildred's eyes widened in amazement. 

"You didn't!" She gasped. 

"Anything for you, darling." Gwendolyn grinned, kissing her on the lips before getting off the bed. 

She grabbed them each a towel for when they came out of the water. 

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" She called as she headed out of the door. 

Mildred got off the bed also and peeked around the open door, paranoid that someone was watching before making a run for it towards the water. She felt very exposed but very free at the same time. She saw Gwendolyn was already in the water, not far from the shoreline. 

She felt the waves wash over her feet as she listened to the sounds of the sea - one of her favourite sounds in the whole world along with Gwendolyn's laugh. 

She was surprised at how warm the water was, wiggling her toes in the sand before walking further into the sea to reach Gwendolyn. 

"This is amazing!" She called out to Gwendolyn as she relaxed in the water, no longer able to reach the sea floor. 

Gwendolyn paddled over to her, her hands gripping her hips, pulling her closer. Her scent filled the older woman's nose, filling her lungs with the smell of vanilla, champagne and sex. Mildred wrapped her legs around the older woman’s waist, holding onto her shoulders as Gwendolyn leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. 

When she pulled away, she noticed that Mildred's eyes were illuminated solely by the moon reflecting off the water. 

"I am madly, truly, deeply in love with you, Mildred Ratched. You have my heart, forever and always." She whispered. 

"And I am you. I think my heart has belonged to you since that very first day." Mildred replied, resting her forehead against Gwendolyn's. 

"Tomorrow we are going to spend all day on the beach and soak up the sun. We won't be going anywhere, it will literally just be a day of relaxation." Gwendolyn informed her, using her hands to keep them both afloat. 

"That sounds like heaven. I really need a day of doing nothing. All of this planning for our ceremony has left me exhausted." Mildred smiled. 

"Darling, are you sure that's not just the mindblowing sex we just had?" Gwendolyn chuckled, squeezing her ass. 

Mildred shrieked, laughing. "That is probably a big factor. I'm so so tired. I can't wait to sleep in that luxurious bed with you tonight. It will be like sleeping on a cloud." She sighed, already looking forward to going to sleep. 

"It's been a long day, my love. But, I wouldn't change any of it. It was absolutely perfect." 

"I agree. It couldn't have gone any better. I'm so glad that everyone was very supportive of the matter and that everyone who was invited turned up." Mildred grinned. 

"I feel like the luckiest woman in the world right now." Gwendolyn's fingers danced over the skin of the younger woman's back as they talked, Mildred resting her head on Gwendolyn’s shoulder. 

"Come on, let's go to bed." She whispered, using her hands to move them closer to the shore. 

Once out of the water, Gwendolyn wrapped a towel around a sleepy Mildred before fixing her own around her body. 

She took Mildred's hand, both of them walking the short distance back to the cabin. 

They washed the sand off their feet, not bothering to put any pyjamas on before climbing into bed. 

"Goodnight, my sweet Mildred." Gwendolyn smiled before kissing her softly. 

"Goodnight, wifey." Mildred giggled. 

Gwendolyn chuckled, rolling her eyes before pulling Mildred closer as they both began to fall asleep. 

The next morning, Mildred woke up to the sound of the sea and the morning sun beaming in as they had forgotten to close the curtains.

Somehow they had managed to switch positions in the night, Gwendolyn now laying with her head on Mildred's chest, one of her legs draped over Mildred's and her arm resting over her stomach. 

Mildred looked down at the sleeping woman, admiring how peaceful she looked in her sleep. She admired the serenity and loved that she was the only one who got to experience these kinds of things. 

The past few days had been a complete whirlwind but she wouldn't change a single second. She couldn't wait for them to spend their two week vacation together and just forget about their troubles for a little while. 

She placed a feather light kiss on Gwendolyn's forehead, breathing in her scent. She smelt like the sea and her face cream that she applied every night without fail. She loved the smell and wished she could capture it forever. 

Gwendolyn began to stir, yawning as she woke up. "Good morning." Mildred whispered, lifting a hand to stroke the hair away from her face. 

"Mmm… good morning indeed." Gwendolyn said, her voice husky as it was every morning. 

She cleared her throat, stretching her limbs out from their position before returning to cuddle Mildred, nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck. 

"Have you been awake long?" She asked, looking up at the younger woman. 

"No, not at all. About 10 minutes." Mildred smiled. "I was watching you sleep, you looked so peaceful." 

"This bed is a dream. It's so comfortable. I had the best nights sleep - we may need to invest in one ourselves." Gwendolyn replied, taking Mildred's hand. 

She laced their fingers together, raising their joined hands and placing a kiss on the back of Mildred's. 

"Would you like some breakfast? There's plenty of fruit and yoghurt in." Mildred twirled a strawberry blonde lock around her finger, marvelling at how soft it was. 

"You know what, that sounds heavenly. I will make it, you stay here." Gwendolyn replied, kissing her before getting out of bed. She grabbed her satin robe and went over to the kitchen area of the cabin. 

Mildred lit a cigarette after sitting up, her back resting against the headboard as she watched Gwendolyn move around the kitchen, preparing the breakfast. 

Once prepared, Gwendolyn brought the breakfast over for the both of them as Mildred stubbed her cigarette out. 

"Thank you very much, I'm so hungry." She laughed, digging into the breakfast. "This is amazing. The fruit is so sweet." She moaned as the flavours danced across her taste buds. 

Gwendolyn hummed in agreement, her mouth full of food. 

Once they had finished their breakfast, they took a quick shower before putting their swimwear on. 

Mildred had chosen a red halterneck bikini with white polka dots on and high waisted bottoms. 

Gwendolyn admired her slender legs and the way the bikini pushed her breasts up as Mildred put her sunglasses on. 

"Like what you see?" She smirked. 

"Very much so, that looks good on you." Gwendolyn replied as she pulled on her black strapless swimsuit. 

"And that looks good on you." Mildred grinned, slipping her sandals on before heading for the door. 

"Come on, we've got sunbathing to do!" She giggled. 

"I'll be right there, darling." Gwendolyn chuckled at the younger woman's excitement. 

They got settled in a spot of their choice and Mildred was laying on her front reading a book while Gwendolyn was sat on a little chair they had found in the cabin, doing a crossword puzzle. 

"This is absolute bliss, Gwendolyn. I don't think you could have chosen a more perfect place." Mildred sighed happily. 

"Well, I'm glad that you are enjoying it. Anything for you my darling." Gwendolyn grinned, taking a sip of her iced tea. 

"Shall we watch the sunset this evening?" The thought popped into Mildred's head and she really wanted to watch one from the beach.

"That sounds amazing. We can bring some snacks and wine out here and watch the sunset together." 

"I can't wait." Mildred grinned before going back to her book. 

They spent most of the day on the beach, soaking up the sun before taking a nap in the afternoon to prepare for their evening of watching the sunset on the beach. 

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas chapter coming soon!

Later that day, Mildred had just come out of the shower and it was almost time for them to go and watch the sunset. 

She picked some clothes out - it was a little windy and chilly outside so she chose a pair of light linen pants, a satin camisole and a lightweight cardigan. 

Once she had got dressed, she ran a comb through her hair and walked over to where Gwendolyn was making them some food to take down to the beach with them.

"Is it almost done?" She asked excitedly. 

"Yes, darling. Why don't you take the wine and blankets out for us and I will follow with the food." Gwendolyn stopped preparing and kissed Mildred softly on the lips. 

"Go on." She pinched her waist lightly making the younger woman giggle and squirm before grabbing two bottles of wine, two stemless glasses and a few blankets for them. 

She headed out after putting her sandals on, appreciating the gentle breeze. It was a welcome contrast to the blistering heat of earlier on in the day.

She put the blankets, wine and glasses down on the sand, being very careful to not get sand in the glasses before laying a blanket down for them to sit on. 

She kicked her shoes off and sat down on the blanket whilst she waited for Gwendolyn to join her, listening to the sound of the sea and the birds that flew overhead.

Gwendolyn walked out of the cabin, carrying a little basket with the food that she had prepared for them. She walked down to where Mildred was sitting. “Darling?” She asked as Mildred was in her own little world. 

“Darling?” She said again, a little louder this time which seemed to snap Mildred out of her daydream. “Oh gosh, I’m so sorry. I was miles away then.” She laughed, taking the basket from Gwendolyn. 

“Come on, sit down.” She patted the space beside her after placing the basket down. 

Gwendolyn joined her, taking her hand and lacing her fingers through hers, kissing the back of her hand. 

“This reminds me so much of our date when we went stargazing.” Gwendolyn grinned. “Yes! Me too. Nothing makes me happier than you and I being here together.” Mildred replied, kissing her tenderly, her hand on the nape of her neck. Gwendolyn kissed her with more passion, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer. 

Mildred pulled away, resting her forehead against Gwendolyn’s. “As much as I’d love to have sex right now, A. there is a large chance that we will get sand in places where sand should never be, and B. we will miss the sunset!” She laughed, as Gwendolyn rubbed her nose against hers. 

“You are such a party pooper.” Gwendolyn pouted. 

Mildred rolled her eyes, chuckling to herself as she opened the first bottle of wine and poured them both a glass. 

"Now, my love. What food did you prepare for us?" Mildred asked, sipping her wine.

"I just made us an assortment really. Some crackers and cheese, some olives and pickles, salad, smoked salmon and cream cheese. Chips and nuts too." Gwendolyn smiled, wrapping her arm around Mildred's waist, dropping a kiss on her shoulder which was now bare due to her cardigan slipping down. 

"Ooh yum." She got the food out of the little basket and placed it on the blanket in front of them. 

She used a fork and picked up a few olives before feeding them to Gwendolyn and going back to pick up some more for herself. 

"I never want to leave this place." Mildred admitted as they both fed each little nibbles of food. 

"We don't have to hide who we are or worry about what we are doing in public. I wish things were easier. I wish I could kiss you and hold your hand in public. I don't understand why we have to behave differently just because we are two women in love." She sighed, drinking the rest of her wine and refilling her glass. 

"Hey, this is a happy night and we are going to enjoy ourselves, baby. Don't let this drag you down. I know it's difficult but we have each other and that's all that matters. Hopefully in the near future we will be able to show affection in public. But for now, I am grateful for every single moment that is spent with you." She turned Mildred's face towards her, looking into her eyes. "I love you Mildred and I don't care about the fact that other people are judgemental. All that matters is me and you." She leaned in to kiss her, her hand still holding her chin. She tasted like the sweet red wine that they were both drinking so she swiped her tongue along the younger woman’s bottom lip before pulling away. 

"You're right. I'm sorry I just feel very passionate about these things and my love for you." Mildred replied, stroking her cheek. 

"No need to apologise." She whispered, kissing her quickly before turning to face the horizon in front of them. 

"It's almost time, Mildred. See how the sky is turning pink?" She asked. 

"Oh wow, yes. It's so beautiful!" Her eyes lit up with delight when she saw the beginnings of the sunset in front of them. 

They talked, ate more food and drank more wine as the sun was slowly going down on the horizon. As it went down, the sky was a luminous mix of red, purple, blue and orange which presented a vast contrast of different colours. 

Mildred sat, absolutely mesmerised by the scene unfolding in front of her - it was like watching a screen slowly changing colour. 

The dull light seemed to illuminate everything in a way that neither of them had ever seen before and Gwendolyn looked at Mildred, noticing how her facial features were now highlighted by the illuminations coming from the sun. 

The waves of the sea had also appeared to have changed colour - the reds, purples, blues and oranges bouncing off the water. The water was sparkling like diamonds caught in the light, it was truly stunning. 

The sun was gradually going down and by the time it had almost disappeared, the colours darkened and it was even more breathtaking. Mildred gasped as she watched this unfold before her, gripping Gwendolyn's hand, her head resting on her shoulder. 

She could hear birds chirping and flying away to their homes. The pleasant breeze, the smell of salt and sand mixed together and the sound of the waves crashing together formed the scene of the sunset she had only ever read about in books. 

Mildred felt strangely emotional that it was now almost over and felt a few tears roll down her cheeks. 

Gwendolyn noticed this due to the last of the light reflecting off those tears and turned Mildred's face towards her, wiping the tears away. 

"Darling, why are you crying?" She asked, concerned. 

"I just don't want it to end. Everything about this is perfect and being with you right now is perfect too. I just don't want anything to change. Who knows what we will have to face at home?" She sniffled, feeling foolish. 

"Whatever we face, we will face it together. You know that. We always have and always will, my sweet girl. You are not alone." She said softly, kissing her forehead. 

"Yes, this was perfect, but we will have other moments like this. Won't we? We will have more vacations, more watching the sunset. We will have winter weekends away in a lodge, making love by the fire. There will be walks along the beach and walks in the snow. There is so many more opportunities that we will have, darling. Don't be sad. We will make more memories." Gwendolyn smiled before proceeding to kiss her. 

They kissed passionately as the rest of the sun disappeared, totally lost in each other. Mildred pulled away first to catch her breath. 

"I love you." She whispered, her voice barely loud enough over the sound of the sea. "I love you too, more than anything in this world." Gwendolyn replied. 

They drank the second bottle of wine and sat and talked and just enjoyed each others company for a while. Mildred went to pour them more wine but the bottle was empty. "Shall I go and get another one?" Gwendolyn asked. 

"If you don't mind." Mildred grinned, slightly tipsy. 

"I'll be back in a minute." Gwendolyn kissed her before standing up and heading to the cabin. 

Once she was out of sight, Mildred stood up and quickly removed her clothes before walking into the sea. 

She enjoyed her little swim so much yesterday, she wanted to do it again and the water was so warm. 

She saw Gwendolyn come out of the cabin, looking around for her and looking very confused. 

She chuckled to herself and waited to see how long it would take her to figure out. 

"Mildred?" The older woman called out. 

"I'm here, Gwendolyn." She replied, still laughing. 

Gwendolyn snapped her head up and her eyes found Mildred. The moon was reflecting off the water again, surrounding Mildred in a halo of light. She looked absolutely breathtaking and Gwendolyn almost dropped the bottle of wine. 

"Are you joining me? Bring the wine with you." Mildred asked, swimming a little closer to the shore. 

Gwendolyn nodded, setting the wine down before proceeding to remove her clothes. 

She grabbed the wine again and walked down to the water, moving closer to where Mildred was. She took a long drink out of the wine bottle before handing it to Mildred.

"Hello, gorgeous. Fancy seeing you here." She giggled, drinking some of the wine. 

"Oh Mildred, you are so adorable when you're drunk." Gwendolyn laughed, placing her hands on the younger woman's waist. 

"I'm not drunk though." Mildred replied, slurring her words slightly. 

"Hmm, I beg to differ." Gwendolyn raised an eyebrow before pressing her lips against hers. 

Mildred wound her arms around her neck, the bottle still in hand as they kissed, slowly and passionately, Gwendolyn moving her hands to grip Mildred's ass. 

Gwendolyn lifted her up so that her legs were wrapped around her. "Hmm, I'm getting some deja vu here." Mildred laughed, pulling away from the kiss. 

"Well, I can always put you down." Gwendolyn raised an eyebrow. 

"No, no. I wasn't complaining! I love that we can do this without worrying." Mildred replied, drinking out of the bottle again before holding it so Gwendolyn could have some. 

"This is the best vacation ever. Every moment is so magical with, my love. Can we just stay here forever?" Mildred asked. 

"As much as I'd love to, I think we would get bored of doing the same thing all the time. I want our lives to be an adventure." Gwendolyn replied, kissing the tip of her nose. 

"That is very true." Mildred slurred, wrapping her arms around Gwendolyn's neck again. "Why are you so amazing?" 

"I'm not, you're just very drunk." The older woman laughed, taking the bottle from Mildred, finishing the rest of it off. 

"Have you ever had sex in water?" Mildred asked randomly. 

Gwendolyn almost spat the wine out that she was about to swallow. She quickly swallowed, laughing. 

"No, I haven't actually. But I prefer to have sex on solid ground. You never know what's lurking in the water." She proceeded to tickle Mildred's waist, making her squirm and shriek. 

"Gwen…Gwen...stop!" She said in-between laughs. 

Gwendolyn stopped and kissed her shoulder, holding her close. 

"Promise we can have sex on the beach before we go home?" Mildred asked which caused Gwendolyn to roll her eyes slightly. 

"Yes, my sweet girl. We can." She laughed as Mildred rested her head on her shoulder. 

"I think someone's sleepy, time to go to bed." She said quietly, carrying Mildred to the shore. 

Once back inside the cabin, they took a shower together to wash the sea and sand off them before climbing into bed.

"This is my favourite part of the day, with you." Mildred muttered, half asleep already. 

"How come?"

"I just love us being close and cuddled up together. It's our little routine and I never want it to change." She demanded. 

"Shh, it won't. Go to sleep, I love you." Gwendolyn whispered, brushing the hair away from her face. 

"I love you too." Mildred whispered before allowing herself to fall asleep and Gwendolyn followed soon after, content and happy being with the love of her life. 

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6.

Several months later. 

It was Christmas Eve and Mildred had just finished her last shift for the holidays and she couldn't wait for Gwendolyn to finish work so they could travel for their little vacation that Mildred had booked. 

She hurried home to pack the rest of their things and put the gifts that she had gotten for Gwendolyn in the trunk of her car along with enough alcohol to last them a month. She laughed to herself but she wanted to ensure that they had enough. 

Once she had finished she checked the time and saw that Gwendolyn was finishing work in fifteen minutes so she took a quick shower and put on some more comfortable clothes to travel in as they'd have to drive for approximately 4 hours. 

As she was brushing her hair, she heard the front door close. "Mildred?" Gwendolyn called and Mildred quickly left the bedroom, eager to see her. 

"Hello. How was your day?" The younger woman asked, kissing her. 

"I couldn't wait to finish. I can't wait to see what you have in store for us, my love." She replied, winding her arms around her waist. 

"Mmm. I can't either. Go and take a shower and get changed and we can set off." Mildred replied, kissing her again before moving away to double check that she had packed everything. 

As soon as Gwendolyn was ready to leave, Mildred was already out of the door due to how excited she was. 

She got into the car, starting the engine whilst she waited for Gwendolyn. Soon after, Gwendolyn joined her, pulling her leather gloves on. 

"Ready?" Mildred asked, grinning. "Yes, let's go." Gwendolyn smiled, placing her hand on Mildred's thigh. 

Three and a half hours later, Gwendolyn was asleep, her head resting against the passenger window. 

Mildred looked over at her and smiled before turning her attention back to the road. They were almost at their destination and Mildred could barely contain her excitement. 

As she pulled up to the lodge that they would call home for the next week, she shook Gwendolyn awake. 

"Gwen...Gwen, wake up! We're here." She said. Gwendolyn stirred, yawning. 

"Already? Wow, that was quick."

"Yes, because you fell asleep an hour into the journey." Mildred laughed, turning the engine off before getting out of the car. 

Gwendolyn got out, still a little disorientated from her long nap. Mildred noticed her stumble a little and rushed to grab her hand. "Have you been drinking in secret?" She giggled. "No, sorry. My head is fuzzy from my nap." Gwendolyn chuckled. 

Mildred led them up the pathway to the lodge and unlocked the door. They both stepped inside and Mildred squealed with delight. "This is perfect!" 

Gwendolyn was stunned at what her wife (calling them wives just for the sake of it 😂) had planned for them both. "Mil, this is amazing." She gasped, using the nickname she had only recently started using. 

"Look at the fireplace! It's huge." Mildred said as she looked around the lounge area and made her way through to find the kitchen. "I am in love with this place, Gwen!" She called, opening the door to the bedroom. 

"I was thinking we could just drag the mattress through to the lounge and sleep in there. Keep the fire going and just spend time snuggled by the fire and we wouldn't have to move." She laughed as Gwendolyn snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, kissing her neck. "Now, that sounds like an amazing idea. I'm invoking a no-clothing rule." 

"Yes, there's a record player and a small TV in the lounge as well so we will be fine." Mildred giggled as Gwendolyn kissed her neck again. Mildred turned around in her arms so she was facing the older woman. 

"Do you like it then?" She asked with a hopeful look on her face. "I love it, darling. This is going to be a very magical Christmas." She grinned, cupping her cheeks, kissing her softly. 

"Mmm. I don't know about you, but I am so hungry. If you can help me bring the mattress into the lounge and I can cook us some dinner whilst you bring the luggage in." Mildred smiled, resting her forehead against Gwendolyn's, rubbing their noses together. 

"Come on then." 

They struggled to get the mattress through due to the size but after a lot of swearing and huffing, they managed to get it through. "Thank god that's over." Mildred laughed, pulling her sweater off, leaving her in a little lace and satin camisole as she was too warm. 

Gwendolyn admired her curves which were very highlighted by the satin, deep in thought about how they were going to spend their first night here. 

"Go on, Gwen. Stop ogling me and go get the luggage." Mildred rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance. 

"Well I'm sorry for appreciating the sight." She smirked before heading out as Mildred went into the kitchen. 

After dinner was eaten, they were lying on the mattress with the comforter and pillows, listening to a random record that was already at the lodge. Mildred had just opened some wine and she was curled up beside Gwendolyn, the fire crackling in the background.

"This is heavenly." Mildred sighed. Gwendolyn kissed the top of her head, her fingers lightly stroking the top of her arm. "Mmm, I agree. This is the most relaxed I've felt all month." Gwendolyn replied, taking a sip of wine. "I wish you wouldn't work so hard, Gwendolyn. I hate to see you stressed out."

"I'm fine, baby. Don't worry about me. I've got you, that's all I need." Gwendolyn whispered, lifting her chin with her index finger, placing the lightest kiss on the younger woman's lips. 

"Well I've got a good idea of some 'stress relief' for you." She smirked, a mischievous look on her face. 

"Oh really. What would that be?" Gwebdolyn laughed as Mildred moved to straddle the older woman's legs, her arms draped over her shoulders. 

"How about… we go and take a bath and I give you a massage?" She asked, looking at Gwendolyn, appreciating how the light from the fire illuminated the contours of her face. 

"Now, that sounds like a huge stress reliever." Gwendolyn replied, kissing Mildred again, this time with more urgency. She placed one hand on the small of her back to press her closer and tangling her fingers in her hair with the other. Mildred moaned into her mouth as she tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth. "Gwen…" She whimpered, the kiss becoming more passionate. 

"Come on, let's go and take a bath." Gwendolyn pulled away abruptly, leaving Mildred stunned as she tipped her off her lap to stand up.

Mildred gasped, unable to believe what had just happened. "You tease." She laughed, getting up to go into the bathroom. 

She began to run the bath, pouring more bubbles than necessary in but the bathtub was huge. It was round and could easily fit 4 people in, a bit excessive in Mildred's eyes but at least they could relax in there comfortably.

She also lit some candles as she loved doing that when her and Gwendolyn bathed together.

She grabbed some baby oil which she usually used to keep her skin soft so that she could give Gwendolyn a massage. 

"Gwen, it's ready!" She called, turning the taps off before proceeding to get undressed. 

Once undressed, she stepped into the tub, huffing because Gwendolyn was taking so long.

She leant her head back and closed her eyes, surrounded by bubbles and enjoying the warmth of the water. She heard the bathroom door open and then close as Gwendolyn entered and the clinking of glasses. 

She opened her eyes to see Gwendolyn setting a bottle of whiskey and two glasses on the edge of the bath. "I thought we could have a drink whilst in here." She smiled. Mildred nodded, moving to the edge of the bath, folding her arms and resting her chin on them. 

Gwendolyn got undressed quickly and poured them a whiskey before climbing into the bath. "Oh my, this feels amazing." She sighed with relief as she felt all of her stress to begin to melt away. Mildred laughed softly as she sipped her whiskey. "It's so nice isn't it? I think I put too many bubbles in though."

"I'd expect nothing less from you, my love. Come here." She gestured for Mildred to come closer. She moved closer, being careful to not spill any of her drink. Gwendolyn grabbed her hips and pulled her forward, causing Mildred to shriek and laugh, the water sloshing everywhere along with the drink. 

"I was being careful so I wouldn't waste any!" She whined, knocking back what was left of the whiskey.

"Stop whining and kiss me." Gwendolyn demanded. Mildred leant over and placed the glass down on the edge of the bath, her breasts brushing against Gwendolyn’s face so she decided to grab both and bury her face in-between them, nipping the skin with her teeth. Mildred gasped as her lips found her nipple, the action sending shock waves to her core. 

"I'm supposed to be helping you de-stress…" she moaned, squirming slightly. Gwendolyn raised an eyebrow as she grabbed her ass, grinding their hips together. Mildred tipped her head back, the friction causing her centre to throb. "Fuck...I wanna give you a massage." She murmured breathily, the attention that Gwendolyn was paying to her body making her feel like she was floating on air. 

Gwendolyn slid a hand inbetween them both, her fingers finding the younger woman's clit, circling it slowly making Mildred's hips shift slightly, her moans growing louder. 

She sucked and nibbled the skin over the younger woman's decolletage, leaving little marks as she slid a finger inside of her, her thumb still pressed against Mildred's clit. "Gwen… oh god, don't stop." She panted, pushing her hips down, grinding her centre against her hand. She whined, her face smushed against Gwendolyn's shoulder as she felt her orgasm approaching thick and fast. Gwendolyn curled her fingers and brushed against her g-spot causing Mildred to tremble, shrieking her name. It only took two more thrusts and Mildred began to tremble as her orgasm approached. She gripped Gwendolyn’s arms as it hit her like a tonne of bricks, moaning her name loudly. Gwendolyn stopped and moved her hand away, kissing Mildred's forehead tenderly as she got her breathing under control, still coming down from the euphoric high she had just experienced. 

"Wow." She giggled, finally having the energy to lift her head up to look at Gwendolyn. She kissed her softly, cupping her cheek. "Mmm. I love you so much." She grinned, pulling away. "I love you too, darling girl."

"Come on now, time for me to show you some attention." Mildred moved to grab the bottle of oil, not that she would need much as Gwendolyn's skin was already soft from the water. 

She warmed some oil up in her hands and sat behind Gwendolyn, beginning to rub her shoulders, feeling how tense they were. She dug her thumbs into the skin and Gwendolyn hummed in approval. "That feels amazing." 

Mildred dropped a kiss on her shoulder, using her fingers to massage her temples, taking her time to ensure that she was gentle. 

She moved her hands down over her chest, massaging the oil into her skin. 

She proceeded to massage her torso and the bottom of her back, working the knots from her muscles, placing delicate kisses on Gwendolyn's neck as she did. 

Once she finished, she wrapped her arms around Gwendolyn and pulled her closer to her, kissing her temple.

"How was that, my love?" She asked. 

"Heavenly. I'm quite sad it's over actually." Gwendolyn sighed. 

"Well, I will give you a massage anytime. Now, let's get out. My fingers have gone all pruny." She giggled. 

Once they were out of the bath and dry, Mildred put on a pair of baby pink silk shorts which should have been panties with how small they were and a matching silk bralet which was really comfortable and made her way into the lounge to find Gwendolyn flicking through the channels on the TV. 

Gwendolyn turned her head to look at Mildred as she drew the curtains for the night, her jaw dropping.

"Is that new? I've never seen it before." She asked. "Yes, I got it about a week ago. Do you like it?' Mildred replied, turning around to face her. 

"Mil, I don't know whether to cuddle you or fuck you again." She smirked. 

"Well, I believe I still need to reciprocate what happened earlier." Mildred replied, walking over to Gwendolyn swinging her hips a little more than normal. 

They spent the remainder of the night making love before collapsing with exhaustion, both of them falling asleep with the TV on and the fire crackling in the background. 

The next morning, Mildred woke up first and she could hear birds tweeting and calling to each other. She smiled to herself and smiled down at Gwendolyn who had her head resting on her chest, most of her body laying on top of Mildred's. 

She kissed her forehead, stroking her hair. "Gwendolyn… Gwen… wake up, it's Christmas!" She whisper-shouted. 

Gwendolyn stirred, mumbling something that Mildred couldn't work out but she could barely contain her excitement any longer so she gently moved Gwendolyn off her and ran to grab the gifts after pulling her robe on. 

Gwendolyn grumbled and sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning before getting up and pulling her own robe on, going to grab Mildred's presents that were stashed in the car. 

As she came back inside, Mildred was sitting down, a bag of gifts in front of her. 

"This is so exciting!" She laughed and Gwendolyn adored her child like excitement. 

Gwendolyn sat down beside her and took the first gift out of the bag and Mildred then passed her first gift to Gwendolyn. 

They opened their gifts quickly, excited to see what was inside. Mildred gasped as she opened the box. It was a Tiffany heart necklace on a delicate chain. "Look on the back." Gwendolyn smiled. Mildred turned it over and saw their initials engraved on the back. She sniffled, her eyes welling up with tears. "This is so beautiful, Gwen. Thank you so so much."

Gwendolyn finished opening her gift and saw Helzberg printed on the box. "Mildred, I can't believe this! Helzberg is so expensive." She laughed, opening the box to find a pair of diamond and aquamarine stone drop earrings. Simple and elegant and perfect for her. "I love them, thank you, darling." She leant over to kiss her softly. 

They opened the rest of the gifts, both of them receiving things that they had wanted all year. Mildred received the perfume she loved and Gwendolyn a pair of shoes she saw but couldn't justify the price. 

They both had a shower and got changed into their clothes for the day, Mildred put a comfortable blouse and skirt on and Gwendolyn wore a shirt and slacks. They both prepped dinner together, drinking champagne and messing around. 

Once dinner was cooked, they sat down to eat, Mildred pouring yet more champagne - they were both pretty tipsy at this point. 

"Merry Christmas, Gwendolyn. I love you more than words can ever say." Mildred smiled, raising her glass. 

"You too my darling girl. I love you infinitely." 

They ate their dinner and afterwards retired to the lounge, both of them too stuffed to move any further. Mildred was laying in-between Gwendolyn's legs, her head near her shoulder. 

"Today has been amazing but I couldn't do it every day. I'm exhausted." Mildred laughed. 

"Darling, look!" Gwendolyn said, pointing out of the window. There was snow falling thick and fast and just as they spotted that, White Christmas started playing on the record player. 

"What a coincidence." Mildred giggled as they watched the snow fall from inside, the fire crackling away. 

"Merry Christmas, my love." Gwendolyn whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek and holding her tighter. 

A/N: Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays everyone! Have a wonderful day and enjoy this cute Xmas chapter ❤


End file.
